ouk hkagel ho enha ijla (our travel to enta isla)
by kurikaze
Summary: me and my friend learned we were from enta isla, just another day.
1. Chapter 1

Kuraikaze prove

I yawned, starching my arms. I walk out of my room and looked in the mirror.

I gasped, my eyes were red, my hair was black and shoulder length, my left eye was covered by my bangs , my skin was pale, and I had black wing!

suddenly the wings seem to evaporate in to thin air. I imagined them on my back again. they were back.

"wow" I said making them disappear.

"this is so cool!" I said jumping around.

Then I realized that i had to go to school! I ran back to my room to change.

I put on a black belly shirt that is short on one side and long on the other, black short shorts, and black combat boots.

I ran out of the house and walked to school.

"Kuraikaze!" some one yelled from behind me.

"hay iris" i said to my bf.

"what happened to your hair!" she screamed

"what happened to yours?" i asked.

her used to be brown hair was now blonde with blue tips and she had bright pink eyes. she was wearing a pink and yellow sun dress and pink heels.

"i woke up like this" she said

" me to" i said

"did anything else happen" she asked me

"yeah you to" I asked

"i grew wings" she said

"me too!" i exclaimed jumping up and down.

we started walking to our school. When we enter the gate Hikaru ran up to us. I looked at his hair, It was In its normal hairdo but it wasn't the same color. it was yellow.

"nice hair" i said laughing.


	2. royalty what!

"its not funny" he said

"I know it happened to me to" I said

I look at what he was wearing. a red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a combat boots.

then the bell rang.. "aww by" they said to me.

Hikaru and iris were going to room 14. I walked to my class. "ok class take out-" she couldn't finish because the loud speaker said "Hikaru arrow, iris lovely, and Kuraikaze , come to the office I repeat Hikaru arrow, iris lovely, and Kuraikaze , " it said.

"that's me" I said standing up. "ok go" my teacher said. I grabbed my bag and walked out to see iris and Hikaru walking towards the office

"hay guys" I said getting their attention "kazy!" iris exclaimed running up towards me.

"lets go the office already" Hikaru said irritated walking towards the office. We fallowed him. When we walked into the office Mrs. live looked at up and smiled

"someone here to see you" she said pointing to another room.

We walked into the room. we saw a bald man is a robe. "who are you" I glaring at him. "I think you know me" he said

"douse enta isla ring a bell" "olba" I growled "that right" he said then grabbed iris and said "hkanjmokh" I understood him. he said transport.

_**time skip**_

When I woke up I saw all white, but my vision cleared soon.

I saw iris and Hikaru strapped into chairs. I tried to move but I learned I was strapped to a chair to!

I waggled and squirmed. Then the doors opened and olba stood there. "oh your awake" he said walking towards me.

I glared at him. " let us go" I said throw gritted teeth. "no" he said walking away from me.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared. A boy with shoulder length purple hair and purple eyes appeared.

olba growled. He walked over to olba, and he side kicked him in the face!

olba was knocked out. He walked over to me. He knelt down and untied the ropes. "there" he mumbled standing up. I stood up and walked over to my friends.

I turned to Hikaru and then screamed "WAKE UP!". Hikaru and iris shot up. "WHAT THE HECK!" he screamed

"hallo~" I said waving. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he exclaimed. "you wouldn't wake up" I said shagging. "why are we tied up" iris asked. "olba tied us up" I answered untying her.

thin I untied Hikaru. thin I looked at the person that saved me.

"who are you" I asked.

"my name is urushihara henzo" he said

"your lying" me, Hikaru, and iris said together.

"fine my name is Lucifer but you call me urushihara" he admitted.

"ok" I said "my name is Kuraikaze"

"im iris" iris said

"im Hikaru" Hikaru said.

"im here to bring you to the 'moau's castle'" he said putting quotes around 'moau's castle'.

thin suddenly me and my friend were in a small apartment building.

"cool" iris said looking around in awe.

"Im maou" a man with dark green hair and red eyes.

"im ashiya" a tall light blonde man with brown eyes.

"I'm-" I was about to speak when they cut me off.

"we know who you are" they said.

"you are all royalty in enta isla" she said.

**please review!**


	3. expenation

it was my tern to say "WHAT!"

"you" maou said pointing at iris" you are a princess of angles in enta isla"

iris's eyes light up. "REALLY"

maou laughed "yep"

then he pointed at Hikaru "you a prince of angles"

then he pointed at me "you are a princess of fallen angles"

"wow" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

but how are we royalty, we're just normal kids" I asked astonished.

" when you were babies, there were many dangers in enta Isla. so the angles decided it would be best if you would be sent to earth, they changed you names, appearance, and sealed you magic."

"angle? I thought kuraikaze was a _fallen _angle" iris said.

"and how did kurai become a fallen?"

"the angles decided it was right that she would got to earth to protect her, she became a fallen because her mother was in love with a demon and what was her punishment." maou explained.

"you said they changed our names, what are our names?" I asked.

"you kuriakaze, are kage, (ka yae) iris you name is lumiere, Hikaru your name is soliel" he told us.

solie and lumiere kept talking to maou well I glanced around the house. I saw urushihara sitting at a computer.

I walked up to him and asked "what are you doing?"

he glanced up at me and motioned me to sit down.

I sat and looked at the screen. he was playing my favorite game, creepypasta land!

"can I play" I asked

"sure" he said, moving to the side.

he was on the laughing jack part, the most hardest part, but I played so often I know all the ticks.

I ran the character to the shape that you have to go to or else you die. I made it!

"cool kage, you made it. how do you know how to play?"

" I play this every day." I answered.

"cool" he said

"do you like music?" I asked

"yep" he said trying to win smile dog.

"what's you favorite song?"

"overrated by less then Jake" he answered.

"mines painted smile by Madame macabre ." I said.

then out of n were I herd a voice shout from behind the door " maou open the door!"

maou didn't, so I got up and opened it, much to maou's protest.

there stood a red haired women with green eyes.

she walked In and asked who me, lumiere, and solie were.

"there gests of ours" he answered

she looked ate me then asked "did they kidnap you"

"no he" I said pointing at urushihara "saved us from a kidnapper"

"no I'm serious, what happened" she sais.

"I told you the truth" I said

"so the NEET saved you? as if" she said

I crossed my arms and glared. "I only lie if its necessary"

"shes telling the truth" my friends say.

"fine" she said.

" I have and idea" lumiere said "lets do karaoke!"

"how?" maou said.

"its easy, you can do it on the computer" I said.

"ok lets do it, wait lets call chi and suzuno" maou said picking up the phone are dialing a number.

"I will ask suzuno" ashaya said walking out of the house.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

we all were sitting on the floor.

"I'll go first" chi sais "if that's ok"

"ok" we said

"what song do you want?" I asked

"the heart wants what it wants" she said

"OK" I sais putting it on.

'You got me sippin' on something  
>I can't compare to nothing<br>I've ever known, I'm hoping  
>That after this fever I'll survive<br>I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
>Strung out, a little bit hazy<br>Hand over heart, I'm praying  
>That I'm gonna make it out alive<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants<br>The heart wants what it wants

You got me scattered in pieces  
>Shining like stars and screaming<br>Lighting me up like Venus  
>But then you disappear and make me wait<br>And every second's like torture  
>Heroin drip, no more so<br>Finding a way to let go  
>Baby, baby, no, I can't escape<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants<br>The heart wants what it wants _[3x]_

This is a modern fairytale  
>No happy endings<br>No wind in our sails  
>But I can't imagine a life without<br>Breathless moments  
>Breaking me down, down, down, down<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants<br>The heart wants what it wants _[3x]_

The heart wants what it wants, baby  
>It wants what it wants, baby<br>It wants what it wants _[2x]_ '

every one clapped as chi sat down.

"can I go next?" lumiere asked

"sure" we said.

"what song?" I asked.

"lips are moving" she said. I put it on.

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<br>If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
>If your lips are moving, i said you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<p>

Boy, look at me in my face  
>Tell me that you're not just about this bass<br>You really think I could be replaced  
>Nah, I come from outer space<br>And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up  
>You're full of something but it ain't love<br>And what we got, straight overdue  
>Go find somebody new<p>

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
>But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye<p>

I know you lie  
>'Cause your lips are moving<br>Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
>I might be young, but I ain't stupid<br>Talking around in circles with your tongue  
>I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk<br>Saying how I'm your number one  
>But I know you lie<br>'Cause your lips are moving  
>Baby, don't you know I'm done<p>

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<br>If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<p>

Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears  
>'Cause it's too late, too late, baby<br>You only love me when you're here  
>You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe<p>

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
>But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye<p>

I know you lie  
>'Cause your lips are moving<br>Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
>I might be young, but I ain't stupid<br>Talking around in circles with your tongue  
>I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk<br>Saying how I'm your number one  
>But I know you lie<br>'Cause your lips are moving  
>Baby, don't you know I'm done<p>

Come on, say!

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<br>If your lips are moving (Alright now)  
>If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)<br>If your lips are moving  
>Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby (Here we go)<p>

I know you lie  
>'Cause your lips are moving<br>Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
>I might be young, but I ain't stupid<br>Talking around in circles with your tongue  
>I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk<br>Saying how I'm your number one  
>But I know you lie<br>'Cause your lips are moving  
>Baby, don't you know I'm done "<p>

we all clapped.

"solie you sing" I said.

"OK" he said.

"what song" I asked.

"counting stars"

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars  
>Yeah, we'll be counting stars<p>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>I see this life<br>Like a swinging vine  
>Swing my heart across the line<br>In my face is flashing signs  
>Seek it out and ye shall find<p>

Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

I feel something so right  
>By doing the wrong thing<br>And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Verse 2:]_  
>I feel the love<br>And I feel it burn  
>Down this river every turn<br>Hope is our four letter word  
>Make that money<br>Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

_[Bridge 4x:]_  
>Take that money<br>Watch it burn  
>Sink in the river<br>The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus:]_  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Outro 4x:]_  
>Take that money<br>Watch it burn  
>Sink in the river<br>The lessons I learned.

every one clapped.

"may I go" suzuno asked.

" of course you can what song" I asked.

"blank space" I put it on.

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name.<p>

we all clapped.

"want to go emi" I asked

"no thank'

"ok" I said "maou ashaya want to go"

"no" they said.

"kage you go" lumiere said.

"ok" I said.

"what song are you going to sing" she asked.

"painted smile" I said putting it on and started singing.

I can't even remember how it started.  
>A nagging voice.<br>My normal then departed from me.  
>Primal urges spiriting my sense away,<br>Foggy glimpses of the boy I used to be.  
>Preyed upon by the lowest of society,<br>They're parasitic,  
>Demanding your conformity.<br>Pushing limits,  
>Things are gonna get real ugly.<br>Ripping through the last shreds of my humanity.

[Bridge:]  
>I'm not but a shadow of what I was,<br>And I'm Hellbent and headed for you.

[Hook:]  
>Surely you've realized that there's no way out of this alive;<br>Close your eyes,  
>'Cause it's time for you to:<br>Go To Sleep.

[Chorus:]  
>Climbing through your window pane,<br>I'm creeping closer,  
>Can you hear me?<br>Go on, mock me, say I'm insane;  
>But it's you who's caught in my game.<br>Cat and mouse,  
>A lovely circle.<br>Watch your tongue,  
>Those words are hurtful.<br>Hush now, won't you stay a while?  
>Join me with a painted smile.<p>

[Verse:]  
>Tragic faces stationed at my bedside,<br>Warm embraces hollow on the inside.  
>And their eyes betray them,<br>Widening with fear and worry.  
>Fuses burn down,<br>And my vision becomes blurry.  
>Liars always fill me with this unchained fury.<br>Carve this face into their darkest memories.  
>'Cause that's just showbiz,<br>This is a Divine Comedy.  
>Ready! Action!<br>Pray that you are fast enough to flee.

[Bridge:]  
>I'm not entirely unsympathetic.<br>So I'll give you the count until three.

[Hook:]  
>Surely you've realized that there's no way out of this alive;<br>Close your eyes,  
>'Cause it's time for you to:<br>Go To Sleep.

[Chorus:]  
>Climbing through your window pane,<br>I'm creeping closer,  
>Can you hear me?<br>Go on, mock me, say I'm insane;  
>But it's you who's caught in my game.<br>Cat and mouse,  
>A lovely circle.<br>Watch your tongue,  
>Those words are hurtful.<br>Hush now, won't you stay a while?  
>Join me with a painted smile.<p>

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>Patience is a virtue,<br>When you're working on a masterpiece.  
>And tolerance is valued when you're,<br>Working on a living canvas.  
>Stitch my words into tender flesh,<br>This grin will stay forever fresh.  
>Don't be lonely,<br>Don't be jealous.  
>Your turn's coming,<br>How could I forget?

[Spoken:]  
>Still awake? Not for long...<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Climbing through your window pane,<br>I'm creeping closer,  
>Can you hear me?<br>Go on, mock me, say I'm insane;  
>But it's you who's caught in my game.<br>Cat and mouse,  
>A lovely circle.<br>Watch your tongue,  
>Those words are hurtful.<br>Hush now, won't you stay a while?  
>Join me with a painted smile.<p>

they clapped then lumiere said she was tired.

" one of you can stay at my place" emi offered.

"I will" lumiere said standing up and fallowing emi.

"one of you can stay with me" suzuno said

"solie will" I said pushing solie forward.

"ok" suzuno said and walked home solie fallowing.

"I'm going home ok" chi said walking home.

"I guess you stay here " maou said.

You got me sippin' on something  
>I can't compare to nothing<br>I've ever known, I'm hoping  
>That after this fever I'll survive<br>I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
>Strung out, a little bit hazy<br>Hand over heart, I'm praying  
>That I'm gonna make it out alive<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants<p>

You got me scattered in pieces  
>Shining like stars and screaming<br>Lightening me up like Venus  
>But then you disappear and make me wait<br>And every second's like torture  
>Hell over trip, no more so<br>Finding a way to let go  
>Baby baby no I can't escape<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants (x4)<p>

This is a modern fairytale  
>No happy endings<br>No wind in our sails  
>But I can't imagine a life without<br>Breathless moments  
>Breaking me down down down<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants (x4)<p>

The heart wants what it wants baby

Source:  . 

You got me sippin' on something  
>I can't compare to nothing<br>I've ever known, I'm hoping  
>That after this fever I'll survive<br>I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
>Strung out, a little bit hazy<br>Hand over heart, I'm praying  
>That I'm gonna make it out alive<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants<p>

You got me scattered in pieces  
>Shining like stars and screaming<br>Lightening me up like Venus  
>But then you disappear and make me wait<br>And every second's like torture  
>Hell over trip, no more so<br>Finding a way to let go  
>Baby baby no I can't escape<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants (x4)<p>

This is a modern fairytale  
>No happy endings<br>No wind in our sails  
>But I can't imagine a life without<br>Breathless moments  
>Breaking me down down down<p>

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
>The future that we hold is so unclear<br>But I'm not alive until you call  
>And I'll bet the odds against it all<br>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
>You might be right but I don't care<br>There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
>But the heart wants what it wants (x4)<p>

The heart wants what it wants baby

Source:  . 


End file.
